When it's Over, What do we do?
by Silverium
Summary: After Chrono Cross, Miki realizes she doesn't want to forget her friends and go back to dancing alone on the Magical Dreamer, with the help of Nikki whom she has undoubtedly fallen for, Miki plans a concert. Definite MikiNikki pairing. RR for the lo
1. Default Chapter

~*~When it's Over, What do we do? : Chapter One- Second Guessing~*~

~Series: Chrono Cross

~Pairing: Miki/Nikki (there's not enough on this site)

~Author: Silverium (I will be your host for this fic, don't worry, no ooc's during the chapters)

~Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Chrono Cross. I own a copy of it, and I love it, but I'm not the creator. That's Squaresoft.

            There was a very audible silence on the deck that rang in the air and crackled between them. The concert was over, the world was saved, and Serge was gone. Gone…

            Nikki looked up to see a small tear slide down Miki's face. They were sitting on the deck of the Magical Dreamer's boat in a numb silence. Usually it was only Miki, who was affected by a concert, but Nikki suddenly felt the same way, he had seen Serge in the crowd, and it was the last time he'd see the boy again.  He reached over and tentatively brushed the tear away, earning a small gasp and Miki's head snapping up, making her large hoop earrings chime against her necklaces.

            "What's wrong, Miki?" Nikki asked, violet eyes pooling with concern,

            Miki looked somewhat distraught, and she looked up at him with shimmering eyes, "Now that Serge has gone back, what do we do?"

            "Play our music," Nikki said softly, with a light shrug, "it's what we did before,"

            "Before we never knew the others. Before we hadn't made friends with Kid or Glenn, Norris… Starky," A small laugh escaped her throat but it was choked,

            Nikki smiled, "Or-Grobyc-either," he said, mimicking the stoic cyborg's tone,

            Miki laughed again, "I don't want to leave them, Nikki, I know we're performers, but we never get to have friends. We're always moving and for once we stopped, we got to know new people. Is it so right to just drop them like this?"

            Nikki knew exactly what she meant. He had developed an easy friendship with Serge, and found the company of the others rather comforting. Friendships didn't come lightly for both Miki and him, they never knew whom to trust, or who was befriending them just to get closer to them for money or whatever.  Nikki smiled sadly and then scooted closer to Miki; he had always held an attraction to her and this was looking like a fine chance to approach that. 

            "Miki, we don't have to cut them off completely," He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "We know where they'll be, or they'll know where we are,"

            "I guess so," Miki rested her head on his shoulder as another tear dropped from her eyes, "I'm just going to miss it, it's like…our concert of friendships, battles, and sheer excitement is over,"

            "Yeah, I mean, how many times is someone from a parallel universe going to drop in and ask us to help save the world?" Nikki asked innocently,

            Miki stared at him as a brilliant smile crossed her lips and she pushed Nikki on to his back as she shook her head, with his arm still around her though she ended up in a compromising position above him,

            "I can't believe you said that!" She exclaimed,

            "I can't believe I finally found a way to get you—"

            "Nikki!"

            They both laughed but Nikki noticed that his lead dancer was making no move to get off him. Nor was he making any move to release her from her one-armed capture. 

            "If it makes you this sad, do you want to have another concert?" Nikki asked slowly, "We could invite our friends…"

            "Would you be up to it? I know you like to have original music and dances for every show, but it wouldn't hurt to repeat a couple things, and besides—"

            "Miki, give me a week, I'll think of something spectacular," Nikki winked at her,

            "Are you sure Nikki? You could…you could…"

            "Do you doubt me?" Nikki raised his eyebrows, staring up into her dazzling eyes,

            "No," Her voice became breathless,

            "Good…do you trust me?" Nikki's voice fell lower,

            "…Yes…"

            Nikki leaned up and met her halfway. It was a short kiss, sweet and gentle, but carrying an undercurrent of electrical charge. Miki's long, fiery hair fell over her shoulder and pooled over his body, feeling silky and cool on his burning skin.  When they broke apart they stayed only inches away, both appraising the other,

            "That's…also good," Nikki whispered,

            Miki smiled, "I…um…"

            "Shh." Nikki kissed her into silence but she broke it again,

            "No, not here, Mi and Yu…" 

            They untangled their limbs from each other with good timing, for the said names appeared almost immediately after. What they saw, however, was simply Nikki and Miki enjoying the sun on the deck.

            "Hey!" They both called in unison,

            "Hello," Nikki said quietly, his voice still husky from the kiss,

            Miki's face had started to go red and she busied herself with pulling her hair back from over her shoulder and re-making her ponytail,

            "We're going to the old Dragon Fort, you two want to come? They give tours now!" Yu said brightly, "You know, we could have a killer concert in there, the atmosphere inside is perfect,"

            Miki and Nikki shared a long look, "Rockin'!" Nikki cried.

~*~ So I'm trying to think of what I'm going to rate this, I don't know how far those two will go, my first Nikki/Miki fanfic was just a gentle mushy one. Anyhow, reviews are great, as always. I really love this pairing, and for yaoi fans I adore the Nikki/Serge pairing as well. I'm a Nikki fan. Go me. ~*~


	2. Exploring Thoughts

~*~When it's Over, What do we do? : Chapter One- Exploring Thoughts~*~

~Series: Chrono Cross

~Pairing: Miki/Nikki 

~Author: Silverium (I will be your host for this fic, don't worry, no ooc's during the chapters, please send me a review)

~Disclaimer: It all belongs to Squaresoft. Well, aside from this fic which is mine. Anyways…

       The old Fort was looking just as foreboding as it had when they had first entered it so long ago. Nikki looked around to see if anything had changed but the only difference he saw was the addition of velvet cords, roping off restricted areas. Each of the game rooms allowed a person to enter about ten feet before the annoying red coils blocked it off. As they progressed further inside to where the main cavern stretched out and high above them, Nikki caught Miki gazing at one of the rooms with a longing look to her face. Nikki peered past her and saw that it was the maze room, the first he had done with Serge and Kid.

       "You told me about that one," Miki whispered as they trailed at the back of the tourist group,

       "Yeah, it took us a long time but it was fun," Nikki whispered back, "You…want to see it?"

       He raised his eyebrows over painted amethyst eyes making Miki want to drown herself in his gaze, but the cheeky slant to his grin made excitement bubble up, "Yeah."

       He took her hand, and with a last look at the group—all preoccupied with the main cylinder containing the room with the elevator—he made a dash for the room. Inside they quickly ran under the ropes and turned a couple corners until both felt they were safely hidden,

       "What if they notice us missing?" Miki asked, wide-eyed and feeling her heart beat quickly in her chest,

       "They won't find us, Yu and Mi will think we got bored and left," Nikki winked, "Come on, I'll show you the back room."

       He never let go over her hand as he led her through the maze swiftly. For a brief moment they were back in view of the entrance and so they hurried across the top of the stonewalls and ducked inside the room.

       "Don't walk on those circles," Nikki warned, "A voice will call out and people will definitely know where we've gone,"

       "All right," Miki agreed, then she looked around and exhaled sharply, "This place is beautiful,"

       Nikki slid her a sidelong glance, "You like this old relic?" He asked curiously,

       "It's not just the building, it's the emotions inside them, it's so powerful…I really want to have our concert here." Miki said, still casting the room awe-filled looks.

       Nikki sat down with his back against the wall and looked up at his dancer. She was turning in a slow circle which ended facing him, making her look down at him and smile,

       "You're beautiful in this light, all golden," Nikki whispered, holding up his arms,

       Miki dropped gracefully into them and cast him a dubious blue-eyed look, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Do you mean that?"

       "Of course I do, Miki, everyone knows you're stunning," Nikki raised his eyebrows again, "You can't tell me you haven't noticed the looks you get,"

       "I don't notice," Miki said with a blush spreading across her face, "I only watch you when we go out, you always have girls draping themselves over you,"

       Nikki rolled his eyes, "But never the girl I want, she's always walking behind me,"

       Swallowing hard, Miki stared down at him, "Maybe she's shy when it comes to talking to the boy she likes,"

       "I don't think she should be, I mean, he'd love the company," Nikki said wryly,

       "I think that she always thought you enjoyed the constant female companionship," Miki said with another blush,

       "Only when it's the right female…like you," Nikki kissed her and withdrew with a sparkle in his eyes,

       "Guess I better walk by your side from now on then." Miki winked and pressed her lips to his with renewed passion.

       Nikki felt her knees brush against his hips as she slid forward, one arm still wrapped around his shoulders while the other became caught up in his red and lack hair. He leaned back, drawing her closer to his chest as their kisses intensified. Her lips had parted, allowing him entrance and he met her in a delicious battle of tongue tag. She pulled away and let her kisses run trails down his neck to the hollow at his throat and down his chest. Breathing heavily, Nikki stroked her liquid flame locks and stared up at the ceiling as he felt her lips travel lower. Flickering shut, his eyes couldn't stay open and he felt his eyelashes brush his cheek softly. Miki ended her army of kisses with a lone one in the middle of the metal ring centred on his chest.

       "Miki…" Nikki whispered, opening his eyes,

       "Yes, Nikki?" She looked up at him and then curled up in his lap,

       "I don't think I've ever had this much fun at the Fort before…" Nikki whispered, a lazy smile crossing his face,

       "You've never had me alone with you in the Fort before," Miki commented, sliding him a wink,

       "How true, mm…hey, do you think they've missed us yet?" Nikki asked, reluctantly looking out the door.

       Miki frowned and peered out with him what she saw, however, was more than the sliver of open space that Nikki could view, what she saw was one of the tour guides frowning and looking around the maze.

       "Someone's in here!" Miki hissed, leaping to her feet,

       Nikki was on his in seconds but he grabbed the slender dancer and held her to his chest, feeling her heart race against his bare skin,

       "Ssh, stay against the wall, they won't see us if we're in the corner." Nikki quietly stepped back into the shadows and held Miki tightly.

       Miki couldn't help but start to giggle as she pressed herself against him and buried her face in the junction between his neck and shoulder. Her body trembled with the laughter, making a smile cross Nikki's lips as he looked down at her. Most of him just wanted to get out of there and take Miki up to his room, and have their passionate kisses finished but there was a whimsical charm in being stuck in an ancient maze and being hunted by a tour guard.

       "So, do you see them?"

       "No, and I was sure someone had ducked in here!"

       "Well, they probably went outside,"

       "Yeah, let's go check the other rooms first."

       Miki looked at Nikki, her laughing had subsided, and then raised her eyebrows at him, "This is our chance,"

       "Let's go." Nikki whispered.

       They crept out and jumped down off one of the walls, escaping from the maze with ease and darting outside. The harsh sunlight glinted down on them, making both squint and groan.

       "Natural light! Ahhhhh…" Nikki had a little mock-death on the ground while his angel stood over him laughing,

       "It's not that bad Nikki, get up," She held out her hand and helped pull him up,

       "You're right, it's not," Nikki smiled and coiled his arm around her; he noticed her eyes follow his hand, "Sorry, it's just that now I've kissed you, I can't let go,"

       Miki shared a long look with him, dissolving under those violet eyes, "You'll hear no complaints from me," She murmured,

       "Rockin'!" Nikki said in a husky voice.

       They found Yu and Mi flirting with one of the tour guides and the four of them returned to Termina where they spent the rest of the evening lounging on the decks.

       "So where did you two go?" Mi asked,

       "Exploring," Miki replied swiftly, no hesitance in her voice,

       "But you couldn't go—"

       "Yu, I can go anywhere," Miki beamed, "one little twirl and any guard will let me in any place,"

       Nikki rolled his eyes though he figured she wasn't far from the truth. Yu and Mi laughed and nodded, adding tales of situations where much the same had happened. Nikki let the three of them chatter, he was keener on observing and listening then adding anything to the conversation.

       Miki was laughing at one of the stories Mi was telling. Her voice sounded like bells singing over the lands and her lips were curved in a wide smile revealing pearly teeth. In one hand she was toying with the filmy tail that hooked on to her arm sheath, its tiny bell at the end adding its own little tinkling sound. Nikki gazed at her, feeling a warmth come to his cheeks, she was beyond beautiful, and she was the only other soul who really understood his passion to make people feel with words and dance.

       "Play us something, Nikki!" Yu begged him, snapping the guitarist back into reality, 

       "What kind of something, Yu?" He asked, blinking,

       "Something we can dance to!" Her eyes glowed,

       "Sure, I'll get my guitar." Nikki headed upstairs and retrieved his black guitar, one of his favourites, and then went to the balcony and slammed a chord out,

       The three dancers aligned themselves and as Nikki's song came out in waves of harmonious notes they twirled and added their own intonations into the music. Fingers moved deftly over the strings as dark eyes captured the goddess dancing before him. With her arms high above her head and her body curving into various positions and postures, Miki shot him another sparkling smile. Nikki bit his lip, and continued playing, but it was hard to think with the amount of desire filling him.

       "Come dance with us!" Miki called,

       "Then who would play the music?" Nikki asked as he walked down the stairs, still playing,

       "Radio." Mi said, dashing inside and soon loud music filled the air,

       They danced until all were tired.  The sky grew dark and Yu and Mi went to their rooms to retire for the day. Miki slipped inside to return the radio to its rightful place, then joined Nikki outside on the deck,

       "You know…we never finished what we started earlier today," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up into his eyes,

       "So we didn't." Nikki replied, kissing her deeply.

       Miki melted into his embrace and opened her mouth slightly, letting him in. She pressed herself tightly against his flawless pale skin and felt the muscles underneath, every one unyielding to her body. 

       "Miki…" 

       His hands drifted lower to her hips and Nikki's breathing rate increased as her hands began to undo the metal clasps that held on his red and black leather strips over his chest. As they fell away around his body he felt Miki push away, 

       "Room." She whispered, looking up,

       Nikki nodded and picked her up; she was so light, so tiny in his arms! He scaled the stairs quickly and let her open the door so that he could bring her to the massive bed he slept in each night. Laying her down he looked at her smiling up at him,

       "Thank you, for understanding everything," Nikki whispered,

       Her smile faded and she became sombre, "We both crave to make others feel, it is right that we're together,"

       "Yeah." Miki agreed, a smile lighting her face as she tapped her forehead gently against his.

       Despite the fact that she didn't want to, Miki felt a small yawn coming on. Chuckling softly to himself, Nikki let her slide down in his arms as he cradled her against his chest and let her sleep. Her heartbeat slowed next to his chest and her eyes dropped, lashes brushing cheeks, and soon the dancer was deep in dreams.

~*~You know the drill, slam me a review, tell me what you think, me nice, plain insults don't help anyone. ~*~


	3. Chapter Three: Bedazzle!

~*~When it's Over, What do we do? ~Chapter Three~*~

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: It's allll from Squaresoft 

            Miki was getting excited. She had given all the invitations to a travelling demi-human on his way to Guldove, who had agreed to deliver them to the various guests. Bouncing all over the deck, she could barely contain her excitement. 

            "Calm down, the concert isn't until the end of the week," Yu laughed,

            "But we get to see everyone again! How can you not be excited? Oh, check out this dance move,"

            Miki demonstrated her new move, a twirl on one leg coming down to the splits. Yu applauded and shook her head, smiling,

            "Great Miki,"

            "Miiiikiiiii!" 

            Miki and Yu looked up to the wail coming from their dressing room. Mi ran out, nearly in tears and stopped in front of them,

            "I l-lost the invitation for N-Norris. I slept in and when I woke up it was gone!" she cried,

            "Mi, calm down," Miki looked, "I sent all the invitations, including the one for Norris,"

            "Are you sure? It was pink and had silver glitter and I drew 46 little hearts—"

            "—In your favourite lipstick, yeah, I know," Miki put up her hands, "Don't worry, Norris will come,"

            "He better…" Mi said darkly, making both Miki and Yu look at her in surprise, "Well, I've been waiting for him to come back for ages!"

            Miki was about to reply when the bard of her dreams came in, looking almost shy. A slow smile crept on Miki's face; she knew the cause of the embarrassment on his face. That last whisper he had said last night was still on both their minds. Miki admitted that she was confused, why would he lose her? Happiness had never struck her so hard, Nikki had clued into the fact that she liked him, and now all the dreams of being held in his toned arms were coming true. She vividly remembered the trip to the Ancient Dragon Fort, and a blush spread across her cheeks.

            "Did someone say something? Why are you two blushing?" Mi asked, looking confused,

            "Er…" Miki's eyes widened, "I...um…"

            "It's hot," Nikki breathed,

            Miki swallowed hard as her eyes focused on his. Yes, it was hot. It was getting hotter, "Yeah," she managed to agree.

            "Really? Go out on the deck, you'll get the nice breeze," Yu suggested as she turned back to the mirror,

            Miki and Nikki looked at each other and made a mad dash for his balcony upstairs.

            ~*~

            Miki pressed her mouth against Nikki's and kissed him passionately as she felt his strong hands move up her body,

            "Good time…to…get to room…" She breathed,

            "Yeah," He murmured in a husky voice.

            They escaped to Nikki's room, further bewildering Yu who came out with drinks and couldn't find them, where Miki wound her arms around his neck and kissed him softly,

            "Nikki, why…why didn't you ever tell me that…" Miki trailed off, unsure of how to pursue her question,

            "That I adore you?" He asked with a seductive smile, "I was never sure you felt the same way,"

            "I wasn't obvious enough for you?" She asked in shock, "Nikki, are you daft?"

            Nikki laughed, a strong laugh and then hugged her tightly, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his and her soft arms around him.  He wanted her so badly, but he still didn't know if she was going to leave him. Almost frantically he carried her to his bed and laid her down, staring at her lithe form as she smiled back up at him. 

            "I want you forever," He whispered, amethyst eyes shimmering,

            "Nikki? Is, something wrong?" Miki paused in her caresses and frowned,

            "Just be with me tonight," He said with a soft smile, "That's all I need,"

            "All right."

            Miki gently lowered him on top of her and captured him in another kiss. The bard's body was chiselled to perfection, and she could feel each muscle glide over her body. She managed to take off her sleeves without pausing her kisses, but as the articles of clothing fell away both her and Nikki realized the downside of wearing elaborate costumes…

            ~*~

            "So, what are your plans for Norris?" Yu asked,

            "I don't know, bedazzle him I guess. Where's Miki? I was going to ask her if his favourite colour was yellow," Mi pouted,

            "Both her and Nikki disappeared again," Yu said with a shrug, "Yellow? Is that why you made your new costume yellow?"

            "Yeah! And I'm going to put bells on the ends of the shoes and skirt," Mi grinned excitedly,

            "I think I'll wear green," Yu mused,

            "Again?"

            "Sure why not?"

            "All right," Mi laughed, "You can help me stand out so I can catch his eye,"

            "Of course I will, oh! Let me try a new hairstyle on you, together we can make you look ravishing!" Yu grinned with excitement, grabbing combs and hair elastics.

            "So, what do you think of Miki and Nikki disappearing all the time," Mi asked after a moment,

            "Miki's always liked Nikki, and Nikki's always liked Miki. Didn't you think it would happen sometime?" Yu replied,

            "I guess so, but, why the sudden affection?" Mi frowned, "It's not like Miki, she's timid around Nikki, now she's all fired up,"

            "She just knows it's okay to love him now," Yu said swiftly, combing out her twin's hair,

            "Love him!? Ow!" Mi sat up suddenly, causing Yu to pull her hair, "You really think she loves him?"

            "Don't move! Yeah, I think so," Yu looked dreamily in the mirror, "It's so romantic…"

            "Just do my hair."

~*~ Um, question from the author, do you guys like lemon/lime? Leave me a review with your answer, and we'll see about this fourth chapter, eh? It gets slower from now on, you see I had pre-written the three chapters before I posted them, now you have to wait for me to write. Muwa. ~*~


	4. Chapter Four: Two types of Friction

~*~Chapter 4- Dreaming on Silk~*~

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Squaresoft is God, I'm just the priest reciting some words.

            Miki was deep into her dreams, lost amid the floating thoughts that were comforting and warm. A sense of safety had stolen around her and she smiled contentedly.

            _"Miki…"_

_            "Miki…"_

_            "Miki!"_

            Miki frowned; wishing the annoying buzz inside her clouded mind would go away. Irritated, she cracked open an eye in time to receive the next shout,

            "MIKI! Get UP, you're LATE!"

            "Er?" Miki opened both her eyes and looked at Yu and Mi staring down at her.

            Sitting up slowly with her sheet up to her shoulders she looked around, disoriented. Well, this was embarrassing, she was in Nikki's bed. Alone. And in Nikki's bed. 

            "Um…" She bit her lip and then looked at her twin backup dancers, "What am I late for?"

            "Our practice. Nikki said to let you sleep a little while longer, and it's been longer, so get up." Yu tugged on Miki's flame-coloured hair that was spilled over her shoulders.

            The movement caused Miki to jerk her head back and drop her sheet, resulting in three shrieks, two in shock and one absolutely horrified. Needless to say the sheet was carefully brought back up, contrasting vividly with Miki's bright face.

            "Okay," Mi said shakily after a moment's silence, "I know that's nothing we haven't seen before, since we do use the same change room, but Miki…what are you doing in Nikki's bed without…without…"

            "We…" Miki began hesitantly,

            "All right! I know what you did, but why? You were so scared of him before!"

            "We came to an agreement," Miki whispered, blue eyes downcast,

            "Hey, Mi, back off. We won't question you and Norris, give poor Mik a break! She and Nikki are in love, I'll get your clothes, Mi, walk." Yu commanded,

            Mi scrunched her nose and then winked at Miki, "I'm sorry, I was just surprised, no wonder Nikki was blushing when he told us to let you sleep! When he said you were in his room I just thought you had drifted off on his couch."

            She laughed and then left the room, leaving Yu to give an apologetic look to Miki as she presented the dancer with her clothes. Miki rolled her eyes, feeling a bit better. She got dressed and then caught up with Yu outside Nikki's door.

            "You're not mad at me?" She asked,

            "Nope," Yu grinned, "I think this is terribly romantic."

            Miki grinned and slung her arm around the blonde's shoulders. They found Mi stretching at the stage and joined her in the exercises. It felt so good to stretch out her stiff muscles, a fact that made her cheeks redden and Yu giving a knowing laugh.

            "Oh leave me alone!" Miki cried, laughing herself, "It's not like I planned this!"

            "I'm sorry Miki! I can't help it, you look so cute!" Yu grinned at her, twirling in spot.

            The three of them worked on their routine until late in the day where they collectively headed for the shower. After they came out in bathing suits and towels, each toting a little bag and a towel to spread on the deck of the ship.

            "Pass me the pink nail polish," Miki said, stretching her hand over Yu's bared stomach,

            "Here you go, do you have the sparkly yellow?"

            "Yu's got it,"

            "Here,"

            "Thanks."

            The three painted their nails and enjoyed a girl's day out on the deck while the sun beamed down at them. No one mentioned Nikki, for he'd undoubtedly be composing somewhere quiet. Feeling happy but empty without the bard, Miki let herself doze off. Only to be rudely awakened again by Mi.

            "Er…Miki?"

            "Miki…Yu, poke Miki,"

            "Why? Oh, ouch that will be painful when she wakes up. Hey, Miki,"

            "Uhhn. What is it?" Miki peeked her head up over her bent arm,

            "You're back's on fire, babe." Yu snickered.

            Miki looked confused, then realized that, yes indeed, her back felt a bit hot. Alarmed she sat up and tentatively placed a hand on the burning skin,

            "Ah!" She squeaked,

            Yu and Mi both laughed, and then gave her sympathetic looks. Yu stood up and walked into their change room, immerging later with a bottle of cream,

            "Here Miki, "she said tossing it, "Find someone to put this on your back for you."

            "I'll do it."

            Miki looked up and flushed as Nikki walked over to them, dripping from a swim in the ocean. He took the bottle from Yu and then gently pushed Miki back down on to her towel. Yu's eyes were wide as saucers and she grabbed her sister and made a beeline for the change room.

            "I wasn't going to do anything like that!" Nikki called after them, his eyes dancing, "But now that we're alone…" He added under his breath with a teasing purr,

            "No," Miki wailed softly, "My back hurts way too much!"

            "It's quite red, here, tell me if this feels good…"

            Feels good? _Feels good_?! The man had the hands of a god. Miki groaned into her towel as the cool cream was spread over her back, making it tingle. Above her, Nikki smiled and continued massaging the cream into her flushed skin, feeling echoes of last night come back to him.

            "I'm almost ready for the concert," He said conversationally, but his voice was husky,

            "Yeah?" Miki murmured, "I'm excited for it…"

            "Do you have some routines made up? We should start adding them to the songs." Nikki's hands crept lower down her back.

            Miki nodded dreamily; very aware of everything he was doing but feeling much too good to care. She almost cried when his hands left her back but she was soothed when his body came down beside her and his fingers lifted her hair away from her face. Feather-light kisses tickled her cheek and she slowly rolled to her side to face him,

            "Thank you, my back feels much better," She gave a sheepish smile,

            "You realize," Nikki said seriously, "that I'll have to re-apply that cream twice a day for…at least a week,"

            "Twice a day, eh? Well, I guess I'll see you later tonight then," Miki winked roguishly,

            "And it would be best if you were laid out, and since I have the biggest bed…"

            "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I didn't just hear that!" Mi shrieked as she stepped outside with drinks,

            Miki and Nikki collapsed into laughter as the pale-haired dancer skittered over nearly dropped their drinks and then raced off. Wiping tears from her eyes and still laughing, Miki couldn't help but feel a bit bad,

            "I think I've traumatized them too many times for one day," She smiled.

            Nikki felt a feeling stir in his chest when she smiled at him. She was a fiery goddess, and when she smiled he could feel tongues of flame lick up his body. Unable to stop himself he leaned over and planted a firm kiss on her surprised lips, cupping her cheek so she wouldn't move away too soon. When they broke apart Miki was looking both confused and pleased, a combination that made Nikki laugh,

            "You're adorable," He said weakly, "I couldn't help it."

            Miki beamed and then threw her arms around his neck, "Nikki…I'm staying with you forever," She announced.

            Nikki looked stunned, then a giant smile crossed his face, "You mean that?"

            It seemed to confuse the dancer again, "Yes, did you doubt it?"

            The hesitation that grew between them made Miki's eyes become frosty and she pulled away quickly. Her heart seemed to tear into a pulpy mass in her chest and she shook her head slowly, "So you thought I'd leave? Is that it?"

            "Miki, no, wait…wait!" Nikki cried in a panic, hurrying to get up.

            But the dancer's legs were long and quick, it took her only seconds to dart into her room and liberally slam the door in Nikki's face. 

~*~  Ah, Nikki, what were you thinking. The hardest thing about writing Miki/Nikki, is avoiding typos like "Mikki" and "Niki" maybe I'll write a new one using Nikki's real name of Slash.  Reviews please, and tell me what you like better, lime or lemon, I have one vote for lime so far, so that's what you'll be getting in the future.

Note: I'm moving to university in two days, so the next chapter might be awhile coming up, I'll have to hook up everything and get settled plus I have a five-day orientation! Yikes! Please be patient, I don't want to lose any fans ^-^;; ~*~


	5. Apologies and Roses

~*~Chapter Five: Apologies with Roses~*~

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: …it's obvious.

Fore-note: I'm settled in university now, thanks for waiting so patiently. This fic is fluff, and we all know it. Whatever. 

Miki sat on her bed hugging a cushion and looking livid. The two dancers at their mirror-counter had wisely said nothing, though Miki knew they wanted to. She had come inside with fury, slamming the door and kicking through the discarded costumes on the floor angrily before flopping on the bed.

Muttering angrily she felt both hurt and betrayed. How long had she known Nikki? How could he think that after their long past she's just go away? And if he really thought that why the heck hadn't he told her.

"Men are bastards."

Miki looked up sharply to see Yu studying her, "And Nikki's had a manly-man moment."

"How…?"

"Read your face." Yu answered instantly, "Cheer up Mik, and tell us what happened,"

"Nikki thought I was going to leave him. Come on Yu, you know me, I'm dedicated to the things—and the ones—I love!" Miki pleaded,

"He must be really anxious about something to think that, I mean, that's pretty dramatic," Yu mused, running a hand through her hair,

"Maybe he's not ready for this yet," Miki said uneasily, biting her lip, "I mean, in all the time we've known him Nikki's never had a real girlfriend, only the occasional groupie,"

"So go on a break or something, you guys hadn't made anything official had you?" Yu asked,

"Not really." Miki confessed,

"You vixen." Mi teased,

Miki threw the cushion at the girl but laughed. Inside she felt horrible, but if it were for the best, then she's avoid Nikki and let him sort everything out for himself. 

~*~

            Nikki sat on a rock. In fact, he had been sitting on this rock for quite some time trying to figure out what had happened. He knew he had messed things up with Miki, but he wasn't sure why that had happened.

            "I was surprised that's all…" He breathed out, troubled eyes looking over the ocean, "It's not everyday I get a girl saying she wants to spend forever with me. Well, actually…I do, but never a girl like Miki."

            Why couldn't she see how amazing this was for him? The girl he had stared at for years, the dancer of men's dreams, had chosen to stay near him. She could have had anyone, yet she chose Nikki, she chose him.

            "Maybe I'll get her roses," Nikki murmured as he closed his eyes and lay back on the rock, "Girls like roses."

~*~

            But he didn't give her roses, and Miki didn't see him much anyhow. She organized practices everyday for the upcoming concert and Nikki never had a spare moment to speak with her.

            He would watch the three dancers spinning and moving across the stage, then go back to his writing and composing. The days drifted by in a stunned silence for him. Miki seemed oblivious to his searching eyes; she would turn her back on him and would gaze out over the ocean, content to let the wind play with her hair. So Nikki left her alone and composed songs.

            On the day of the concert they all trooped down to the Dragon Fort, where the three ladies all split up to help set up their stage. Nikki helped with the speakers and larger equipment, setting up the mechanics that they'd work off of and testing them afterwards.

            He became lost in thought, thinking of Miki. They played together as children, grew up and went through everything, the once-little ballet dancer had grown to a fiery woman, and the choirboy had become a bard. Who would've thought their childish dreams would come true? Laughter from behind drew his attention to the Goddess herself who had covered Mi in silly string and had the yellow tangles hanging off herself as well. The two of them had fallen to the floor with so much giggling and Yu was liberally spraying both since they were down and defenseless.  Jogging over, Nikki looked down at the mess of string and girls and shook his head,

            "We'll never get the stage set up with you two on the floor," He said with a slow smile,

            "Nikki, have some fun for once," Miki laughed, tossing a balled up wad of silly string at him,

            It smacked him on the chest and he raised his eyebrows, "Fun…Yu, if you please?"

            "Sure thing," Yu winked and tossed him the can,

            Miki screamed as Nikki coated her, but she managed to curl up in a ball and deflect most of it. When he ran out she got up and pounced on them, resulting in a four-way fight including smashing string down other peoples' garments and into their hair. 

            As he had Miki pinned down Nikki came to a startling revelation. This was what he loved about Miki, her free spirit, and her smiling face. He didn't need her in his bed, or holding on to him, he just needed her happiness, her presence nearby. Miki would only ever be a friend to him. 

~*~ School has started. Aries knows what that will do to this poor fic, which, by the way, is almost at an end. Will I do another? I'm not sure; with each fic I'm getting more reviews, which is good, since I adore them. I'm lagging behind on my replying to some but hopefully I'll catch up. I'll be away from the comp this weekend. But there are numerous after-school dates where I can start jotting down the next chapter. So you know the drill, review it if you read it. As for you anonymous junkies, make it hard for me to get back to you much, eh? ^^;;; ~*~


	6. The END! Awwww

~*~Chapter Six: Nearing the End~*~

~Silverium~

Disclaimer: Don't own them, do own fic.

Note: I'm really sorry, this is my first year of university, and I can't believe how busy I've been!

            It was time for the concert. Miki stared at her reflection in the mirror and then managed a roguish wink. It looked all right, so she tried a new one, then threw on a radiant smile.

            "Practicing for the fans?" Yu asked as she finished applying eyeliner,

            "Yep," Miki grinned, "Do I look all right?"

            "On fire." The twins replied.

            Miki nodded, pleased, and then left the change room to go back stage. Nikki and her had overcome their tiny fight, but it wasn't really over. Nothing had been said between them which unnerved the dancer to no end. Miki hoped that after the concert they'd deal with everything one topic at a time. 

            As the audience filtered in to their seats Miki peeked out at them. The first two rows were reserved for their friends and already she could see Steena in the crowd with Norris. Smiling with excitement she darted away and did a quick routine warm up with her back up dancers. 

            The lights flicked on, and the audience hushed. Out of rolling mist that hovered above the glassy floor of the ancient fort a silhouette of a young man could be seen. In the surrounding darkness cut through with beams of light, the first chord sounded and the spotlight hit Miki…

~*~

            "Water…please…"

            "Here,"

            "Thanks,"

            "Nice performance, you two looked lovely,"

            "Miki you were a Goddess!"

            "Oh please, have you seen Norris yet?"

            "Yes, I invited him for a drink later,"

            "Great! Oh, Nikki, those new songs were beautiful,"

            "Thank you, Miki."

            Nikki smiled softly and studied their backstage room. It was a mess at the moment but so full of colours he couldn't help but like it anyways. Yu finished off her water and wiped her mouth daintily, tossing him the bottle and then taking her hair down. The blonde waves crashed down her back from where they had been tied up. Mi echoed her sister's movements and shook out her hair, only to re-tie it in a loose ponytail,

            "I'm going casual," She announced, "See you all later!"

            "Bye!" The other three chorused.

            A silence settled on them until Yu announced her departure as well, and when she left Nikki sat on the bed and ran a hand through his tiger-striped hair.

            "Do you think we did a good job?" Miki asked after a moment,

            "Yes, we touched many people with our words and motions," Nikki mused, "Why don't you go with Yu, Miki?"

            "I-I thought you wanted to me to stay, you didn't want me to leave you," Miki faltered, her blue eyes searching the Bard,

            "I made a mistake, Miki," Nikki confessed softly, "I want to set you free,"

            "But after all we've been through, I mean, all the years and…" Miki choked breathlessly,

            "We're best friends Miki, we'll always have that," Nikki shrugged sadly,

            "Nikki, you…I…I love you," Miki's lip trembled and she hugged her arms unbelieving to his words,

            "I guess you made a mistake too, then."

            Nikki rose up and wrapped his arms around her, his heart breaking as he felt hot tears splash against his skin. The dancer felt frail in his arms as she sobbed, but there was nothing he could do to make her stronger, nor mend her torn love.

~*~Makes me feel awful, it really does. Not everything can have a happy ending though. Review please, I hope you guys aren't too mad **~**offers Nikki plush dolls in consolation** ~**

Maybe I'll write another Chrono Cross fanfic, I'm not sure. What other series/pairings do you all like?~*~

P.S: Had this gone further you would have read how Mi and Norris hooked up and were happy, so there's the good part. 


End file.
